Pre-manufactured structures such as so-called "mobile" homes or modular homes and the like are commonly installed by being placed on concrete or cinder block piers. Typically, the peripheral lower edges of these structures are unsupported. The gap between these edges and the ground may be covered by a non-load bearing skirt fabricated from metal or synthetic materials simply to provide a more pleasing appearance. Over extended periods of time, the peripheral edges of these buildings may warp, sag or buckle. The skirts are not structurally sufficient to prevent this form of deterioration.